Dimensions
by Le Magic Taco
Summary: Lucy finds a girl after going on a mission alone. Who knew that this girl was a Vocaloid, Dimension Traveler! Follow our FairyTail friends as Jiwi(OC) brings people from your favorite shows into the guild and maybe even join! I will be accepting requests and will show 3-5 episodes from each series to Fairy Tail with or before they meet the new characters. R&R! :3 (Mostly Adv Time)


**This is another one of those 'Lisanna comes back, Lucy gets ignored' stories but with a twist. Diff shows and animes will be featured (mostly Adventure Time because of my OC) and VOCALOIDD! WHOOO! Now onto the story! c;**

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy POV)<strong>

1 year. 12 months. 52 weeks. 365 days. That's how long they've been ignoring, shunning, and shutting me out. Ever since Lisanna 'came back from the dead'(A/N: Imagine her as a zombie, Lel), the guild started ignoring me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not against her or anything, in fact, if my friend who I thought died, but really didn't came back, I would wanna stay with them.

**(FLASHBACK, During the first week of coming back from Edolas)**

I tried to talk to Lisanna but she was always with the rest of Team Natsu, and I didn't want to seem rude. The week after that, Lisanna came to me. Since, the first person she met in Edolas wad Edo-me, she wanted to get to know the Lucy from Earthland. Since then we became best friends. We even wrote a novel together! I officially made a team with her! Not that anybody would really care...

Levy hasn't really been talking to me much... she was either with Gajeel, or listening to Lisanna's stories from Edolas. To be honest, they were hilarious. The diff between edo-us and well, US, was impossible to not find amusing.

**(A FEW WEEKS AFTER THAT)**

Lisanna and I started training together on the weekends. Lots of times, she would have to lie to Natsu to go and train with me. We both improved greatly. I could now use the powers of my spirits(with outfit change of course). And got all the keys(Pretend Yukino dies from drowning.)

Loke: Hair became like a messy mane, business suit like Loke's, with golden knuckle thingies(what do you call them? O_o) and lighter brown eyes(sorta orange). She also wears Loke's signiture shades.

Virgo: Black and white maid's outfit with chains around her waist, neck( with metal collar), ankles, and wrists. Hair in low pigtails and pink eyes.

Taurus: Cow print bikini top with cow ears in head and black beats. Black shorts, cowgirl boots, and a big axe guitar (like marceline's but white and black) and her hair was in a ponytaol down to her waist with her normal bangs and green eyes.

Aquarius: Electric blue Bikini top with a skirt that looks like it's made of water. Wears Leggings that look like mermaid scales and white ankle boots with 2 inch thick heels. The buckle on the heel has Aquarius's symbol on it. Her hair is short and literal water (like he water nymphs from adv time) and she has two vase just like her spirit's. Her eyes are a ocean blue with no pupils. And seriously pierced ears. But none of those gaping thingies.(shudder e^e)

Pices: Like Aquarius but there is a smaller, 7 year old boy version of her who calls her mama. The boy wears a blue and green t-shirt and jean showrtswith brown sandles. Lucy wears a purple tank top around the boy to keep his mind as pure as she can.

Capricorn: She wears a sleeveless black dress shirt with a red tie( sorta like Miku's) and gray pleated pants. Her hair is pulled into a professional-looking-bun with horns like Capricorn's and she has black rimmed glasses on. Her eyes look the same. She also has furry goat boots which look WAAYY off from the rest of her.

Aries: Pretty much looks exactly like Aries except the wool is a grayish white instead of pink and her hair flows down to her back.

**( A/N: TOO LAZY TO EXPLAIN THE REST, ILL ADD IT IN LATER. IM TIREDD)**

(ALSO Lisanna can now change into weapons too. Soul Eater anybody?)

**(BACK AT THE GUILD:**

**Still Lucy's POV)**

Me and Lisanna are at the bar chatting and laughing while talking about books and our adventure together.

"GOSH Lisanna! I met Edo-me before but is she THAT much of a tsundere!?" I laughed.

She giggled. "But you know, she isn't that much bigger a tsundere than you, Lu-chan." Lu-chan... Levy used to call me that... sigh... she doesn't even say 'hello' to me anymore... my mood changed quickly as I recalled what Lisa-chan had just said.

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"I MEAN a certain LU-CHAN has been denying her feelings for a certain _YOU-KNOW-WHO_ for a while." She grinned mischeviously.

Wanting to change the subject as quick as possible, I turned to Fairy Tails' favorite bartender, Mirajane, who was standing in front of us, back turned,drying a glass.

"Excuse me, Mirajane? Can we get some strawberry milkshakes for me and Lisa-chan please?" I asked politely. Another thing me and Lisa-chan had in common was our taste in delicious dairy beverages. Yummmmy!

There was no response.

"Uh... excuse me Mirajane?" I asked again?

Still no response.

I was getting pretty irritated so I asked again.

This time she turned around. I was actually more happy than I should have been. I guess being ignored does that to you.

She shot me a mean look. "WHAT!?" She snapped. I flinched from the sudden outburst. That wasnt like Mira at all, she was supposed to be Fairy Tails' sweet, kind, pretty, bartender.

I tensed up and was about to reply when Lisa-chan beat me to it.

"Mira-nee, what was that?" Lisa-chan asked shocked by her sister's sudden change in personality.

Mira was taken back. 'When did Lis-nee get here? She heard that?' She thought. "I uh... Gomen. I guess the pressure just got to me, that's all!" She lied. I could see it. I don't know why, but that outburst was not stress. I felt my heart break a little. If you listened closely, you could actually hear the sound a 'chk' from my chest.

"Its okay Mira, I understand!" I said with a forced smile. I know its hard to belive but forcing a smile actually HURTS. But I don't wanna seem like a hitch or look sad and make Mira feel bad. After all, Mama said, " Always stay positive even when things are negative!" She always had the best advice.

"Anyways, me and Lisa-chan would like to have two strawberry milkshakes please." I asked.

"Lisa... chan?" Mira asked eyes full of confusion.

"After I came back, me and Lu-chan became best friends!" Lisa-chan spoke in a chipper tone.

"I thought Levy was your best friend."

I looked down at the counter. "Levy-Chan and I have kind of grown apart..." I state with a frown. I looked across the guild. Levy was nowhere to be found. Gajeel was here however, eating a metal spoon. I sighed.

"What about Natsu?" Mira asked interrupting my thoughts.

I tensed. Natsu. Since Lisanna came back, he stopped talking to me and going on missions with me. Instead he went with Lisanna. Then he stopped coming to my apartment, which at first I thought would be a relief but it was cold at night. I missed him sneaking into my bed in the middle of the night. I missed waking up to him and happy next to me, then Lucy Kicking them out of it... Its been 10 months since he last talked to me...

The only people who have talked to me are Lisanna, Gajeel, Wendy, Romeo, Happy and Charle. It pretty much SUCKED because of my huge crush on him. Have you ever been constantly avoided by your 'best friend' who is also your crush?

"He hasn't spoken with me in 10 months..." I frowned.

Mira looked surprised. "Did you two have a fight or something?"

"No, for some reason, Since I got here, he has just been ignoring Lu-chan and brushing her off. Lisa-chan spoke up.

Mira left to go get our milkshakes and left me and Lisa-chan at the bar to chat some more.

**(NATSU POV)**

Lisanna has been hanging around Lucy a lot. Why not me? She always says she has plans with Lucy or she and Lucy are going somewhere together. I was with Lisanna first, she should be hanging out with ME.

And same with Lucy, I thought she was my best friend. I've decided to give her a little taste of her own medicine and ignore her too. Happy said that was stupid because she only ignored me for like, a day, but still!

**(Lucy POV: Just Entering Fairy Tail)**

"Ohayo Minna!" I cheered. Nobody responded. Wutevs. Since Lisanna came I didn't care who ignored me or not. I realized my true friends. Wendy, Gajeel, Happy, Pantherlily, Charle, and Lisanna.

"Ohayo Minna!" Lisanna and Wendy cheered after me.

People actually responded. Feeling the love Fairy Tail. Whoop.

We all took our new seats at the bar: Lisanna on my right and Wendy on my left, with me in the middle. The perfect friendship sandwhich. Speaking of which, I'm starving. I turned to Mirajane and asked her to order us all some breakfast. As she left to make us some bacon and eggs, Team Natsu walked up to us. WAIT WHAT. TEAM NATSU!? I couldn't help it, a huge smile spread across my face and I greeted them, "Hey guys! It's been a while, how are you?"

Once I said that, guilt showed on their faces but disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Lucy, you're off Team Natsu." Natsu spat out.

Instead of being like the old Lucy and crying like a little bitch, I laughed. And laughed. The other members looked at me like I was crazy but they have no idea how much I changed, did they?

"What's so funny?" Erza crossed her arms and glared at me.

"You all really don't get it do you? Are you that ignorant?" Lisanna started giggling softly then whispered something in my ear, which made me laugh even harder.

"Lisa-chan and me already made a team with Wendy.

* * *

><p>So I decided to just take a mission alone. I didn't tell Lisanna, I just wanna be alone for a while... after so long, those were the words my 'friends' chose to speak to me.<p>

The request was to find the cause of a series of violent pulses of magical energy in a cave somewhere. It was for 300,000,000 FREAKING JEWELS! HOW COULD I NOT TAKE IT!? I just really needed to clear my head and fighting always helped. So here I am walking through a fucking creepy forest, alone... in the dark... without my friends... Oh grod, what was I THINKING!? I glanced ahead of me and saw a cave with a glowing light inside of it.

"Oh cool! Found it!" I beamed and ran inside. As soon as I went in, the glow faded but not completely.

In the gross, damp, dark cave was a girl laying on the ground. She had metallic looking grey/silver skin and neon bright aqua/turquois short hair with long bangs in the front. Her bangs were flipped out **(A/N: Pretty much like Mizore's from Rozario+Vampire, Google it.) **Black, Tear-like, lines went down from the bottom of her eyes to her chin **(A/N: Like Ulquiorra's from Bleach)** and a oversized collar went around her neck. It had a aquamarine gem in the middle of it and circuits, meters, knobs, and buttons decorated the pristine silver piece of neckwear. She wore a dark gray ritzy vest with two long coattails at the back which showed a little cleavage in the front.. It exposed her shoulder blades and was tied around her neck. It only had one large, bronze button which stopped at the middle of her chest so the shirt parted and showed a bit of her belly. A belt covered her belly button and held up her gray shorts. A garterbelt held up her large black and white, striped socks. She wore gauntlets on her arms **(A/N: Imagine Cyborg's from Teen Titans and same with his boots.) **and boots that stopped at her knees. Her gem was glowing faintly and her 'skin' was broken in many places exposing her wires and circuits underneath. She needs help.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be putting other shows and animes in this anime because nobody really looks at the crossover section. v.v If you saw, I deleted my crossovers and decided to combine them. Tell me which shows you want featured (mostly cartoons or anime plz) and I'll add them in. JA NE!<strong>

**~Le Magic Taco**


End file.
